I couldn't bear to lose you
by The-Cosplay-Nerd
Summary: Levi gets sent on a mission and Eren starts freaking out. Erwin sends Mikasa, Connie and Jean to find Levi before Eren can loose control. Based off the Anime. I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

Levi was gone. He had been for two weeks, far longer than he should have been. Eren was starting to worry and had be come the most unagreeable person _ever_. Armin kept worrying that he'd turn Titan at the slightest thing, Connie and Jean avoided Eren at all costs and Mikasa was always "busy". Erwin kept trying to contact Levi and even Hondge didn't bother Eren (which is very odd.) After a while Erwin approached Jean, Connie and Mikasa, Jean looked up from his food.

"Sir?" he asked, standing up and saluting. Mikasa and Connie followed his lead.

"No need for that," Erwin said, motioning with his hand, he sat down beside Mikasa, he looked up at them.

"Please, sit."

Connie, Jean and Mikasa looked at each other befor sitting down.

"I have a feeling this isn't a social call is it sir?" Mikasa asked.

"I wish it is was," Erwin said raising his tea cup to his mouth. the others stayed silent for a moment.

"Is this about Eren sir?" Connie asked.

"In a way . . . I want you three to go find Levi."

"Sir why do you think we'll be able too?" Mikasa asked.

"And why not Eren?" Jean put in.

"Eren can't know about this. He needs to stay here at HQ." Erwin paused. "You three are all friends of Eren and Levi-"

"*Cough* Ereri *cough*" Connie interrupted.

"Yes, Ereri," Erwin said rolling his eyes. "You're also some of the best fighters we have."

"So you want us to track Levi down and bring him back before Eren Looses control?" Jean asked, leaning on his elbow.

"Exactly. So are you up too it?"

"Of course, we'll get ready to go right away," Mikasa said jumping up.

"Agreed," Jean replied, also standing.

"Anything for Ereri," Connie also said.

Erwin nodded.

"Thank you," he said and stood he held out a map.

"This was the supposed course Levi was going to take."

Mikasa took the map.

"I wish you the best of luck, and try to stay alive." Erwin walked away. Connie, Jean and Mikasa looked at each other.

"Meet at the stables," Mikasa said before jogging off.

* * *

"Alright then, we'll do it the hard way," Levi said, he pulled the trigger for his ODM gear (3mg whateves.), he latched onto a nearby tree and shot inot the air and sliced the Titan on the nap of the neck, he spun, detaching from one trea and attaching onto next tree killing a second and heading towards the third. It swatted him out of the air, Levi landed on the ground with a grunt. The Titan snatched Levi up and started walking towards it's mouth.

"NO!" Levi shouted, something in his voice that he hadn't heard in a long time _is that fear? _

"I"m not going to die!" Levi ripped his arms out from the Titan's grip. Too late. The Titan's hand released dropping Levi into it's mouth, Levi's eyes wen twide as he fell.

"Eren. . . . I'm so sorry," Levi whispered, he closed his eyes as the Titan started closing it's mouth.

"LEVI!" Came a shout. There was a flash and the Titan's teeth and tongue was cut off. But Levi was already slipping towards the Titan's throat. He saw A face appear at the mouth of the Titan.

_Mikasa? _Levi thought. He felt blood dripping down his neck, suddenly he hit his head on something, everything went black suddenly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own anything, and if you haven't noticed, this is an Ereri fic, don't know why they call it Ereri, also I have this fic posted on Archive of our Own, same fic name, same Penname. So go check me out!**

Eren was freaking out, first Levi's missing, and now Mikasa, Connie _and _Jean are all missing too! Eren had already ransacked Levi's room (and put it back in order . . . mostly), Mikasa's room and freaked Armin out while asking if he knew anything. Now he was storming to Erwin's office, he needed information, now. He banged on the door before walking in.

"Commmander Erwin, I demand to know what is going on!?" Eren said slamming the door behind him. Erwin looked up.

"Eren," said setting down papers.

"Oh, Don't "Eren" me! I want to know what the heck is going on?!" Eren stood in front of Erwin.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?!" Eren waved his hands as he talked. "Levi left without telling me why, now Mikasa, Jean and Connie have all randomly disappeared. Don't you dare tell me you don't know what's going on."

Erwin sighed.

"I didn't want you doing anything stupid," He said.

"Oh so you hid if from me?"

"Eren, this isn't what it looks like."

"What's it supposed to look like? Cause to me it looks like you sent my boyfriend off without letting him tell me why, and then sent my bestfriends off without _any _warning, now everyone seems to think I'll turn Titan at the slightest whim! Even Hondge is scared to come near me! So what the hell is going on!?"

"Eren, pull up a seat and I'll explain."

Eren grabbed a chair and sat down.

"I sent Mikasa, Connie and Jean to find Levi, he went missing while scouting out the lands on the south side of Wall Maria," Erwin started.

"Alone!?"

"Yes, Alone. He seemed confident he could complete the mission himself, and since your the only one of the Levi Squad left . . . He decided to go alone, we lost contact a week ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Eren asked.

"Eren, Levi told me before he left to keep you safe, you're in my charge now, and I intend to keep my promise to Levi. If Mikasa, Connie and Jean come back without Levi, you can go . . . loo for him, wreck havock on the Titans, whatever. But fo now you are going to stay at HQ. That's an order."

Eren frowned.

"But.-"

"No bus, you're staying here," Erwin turned and grbbed an envelope.

"Here. Levi left this for you." Erwin gave Eren the letter. "Now if you don't mind, I have work to do."

Eren stood up and gave a half-hearted salute before walking out.


	3. Chapter 3

Mikasa sighed.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive! The tracks just stop," Connie replied, looking up.

"Um guys." Came from Jean.

"What Jean?" Mikasa asked, looking up at him.

"I've found two things. One's a trail of Titan smoke. The second are Titan tracks."

"Do you think?"

"NO!" Rang out across the country side. Jean and Mikasa exchanged a look.

"Levi!" Mikasa spurred her horse, racing towards where the smoke was coming from. Jean and Connie bolted after her.

"LEVI!" Jean shouted as he saw the Titan dropping Levi into it's mouth. Mikasa launched off her horse and sliced the Titan at the gums.

"NO!" Mikasa screamed, she shot her ODM gear, grabbing onto Levi, seconds before he was lost forever. As soon as they were clear, Jean sliced the Titan's nap, killing it instantly. Mikasa set Levi on the ground, she noticed blood coming from his head. A frown formed on her face.

"What's wrong?" Connie asked, dismounting.

"He has a head wound, I need bandages and fresh water," she said. Connie and Jean darted off, Mikasa pulled off her cloak and rolled it up, she put the makeshift pillow under Levi's head. Connie was the first one back, he handed Mikasa a medical pack. She pressed a cloth to Levi's head to help stop the bleeding. Jean came rushing back, he handed Mikasa a water flask full of water.

"Thank you boys," She said and set to work.

"I'll go see if I can find Levi's horse," Jean said and walked away, whistling.

Mikasa carefully bandaged Levi's head.

"We need to move him away from these Titan's, they'll act as beacons for others," Mikasa said standing up and calling her horse. She grabbed some rope and looked at Connie.

"Help me get him on my horse."

Connie nodded. He bent down beside Levi, Mikasa joined him and tother they picked Levi up and set him on Mikasa's horse. Mikasa secured Levi to the horse with the rope, she put her cloak back on. Jean came back a bit later with two horses in tow.

"Found his horse" Jean stated and handed Mikasa it's reins, she took them and mounted Levi's horse before grabbing her horses reins.

"We'll start heading back and make came and dusk," she said and started heading away.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, guys don't hate me, I know Eren doesn't read, but let's pretend he does in this fic. Okay?**

Eren stared at the letter in his hands. S_hould I read it? What could be inside? No I'll-I'll. _Eren sighed and tore open the envelope. He started reading with shaky hands.

_Eren_

_I wish I could tell you why I have to leave, but Erwin has forbidden it. I'm assuming you'll ask him aft I've been gone a while or after you read this, so I do not think it necassary to tell you. I shall, if I'm luky, only be gone for a week at the least. If I'm gone longer, please do not come looking for me, Erwin shall send some others to look but please stay safe, and if I don't come back- _

Eren stopped reading as tears welled up in his eyes, He quickly dashed them away and started again.

_And if I don't come back, well know that I will always love you. _**_(Cue 'I will always love you_****' music)**

_Levi_

Eren let the tears run down his cheeks, he stared blankly at a wall.

"Eren?" Eren looked up. Armin walked over.

"Are you okay?"

"N-no," Eren whimpered.

"What's wrong?" Armin sat down next to Eren, Eren handed him the letter silently. Armin read it he went silent.

"Did you know about this?" Eren asked Armin shook his head.

"No but if I had, I would have told you," He said. Eren stared at him.

"You had a right to know, I thin it's unfair that ommander Erwin hid the information from you. I'll keep an eye out for Mikasa and the others."

"Thank you Armin," Eren said, rubbing his eyes.

"Of course, come on, let's go get some food," Armin said, standing up, he held down his hand, Eren took it and stood up, he followed Armin numbly to the mess hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Mikasa started a fire, just a small one in order so she could cook food. Half-way through making food Levi woke up, he stayed quiet as he looked around the area after a bit he looked at Mikasa.

"You about done with that?" he asked, everyone spun around.

"Levi!" Connie gasped.

"You're awake!" Jean said..

"Yes, I'm awake, don't sound so suprised. Please tell me you made Tea?" Levi said, rolling his eyes.

"No, but I can," Mikasa said and rushed around making tea. Levi looked at Jean and Connie.

"Why are you here?"

"Commander Erwin sent us to find you, and you're lucky he did, ou were about to be eaten. Mikasa barely was able to save you. We should be home in a two or so days, maybe one if we travel hard," Jean said. "I even found you're horse." He motioned to the horse, he shifted slghtly before grunting in pain.

"Easy Captain, We still have to get you back to Eren in one piece," Connie said, putting a hand on Levi's shoulder.

"How did Yeager react?" Levi asked.

"He was rather upset and worried when we left, I don't even want to know how he reacted to our disappearance," Mikasa said and handed Levi a cup of tea, he sipped it quietly.

"Captain?"

"Yes?" I need to check your head."

"Fine." Mikasa knelt down beside Levi and carefully unbandadged his head, Connie brought her fresh bandages, after putting some herb juice on the wound (reciving a hiss of pain from Levi), she rebandaged his head.

"Now, you need to rest so that you'll look presentable when we get back," She said.

Connie mumbled something.

"Connie!" Oh my God, that's just wrong!" Jean said.

"You know you'd like to with me," Connie said.

"That's a different story!" Mikasa and Levi stared at them. Connie said something quietly, Jean looked at Levi and Mikasa.

"Padon us," he said and grabbed Connie's shirt, he dragged Connie away. Mikasa quickly blocked out the noises that came from the bushes, Levi shook his head and finished off his tea, he handed Mikasa the tea cup.

"Get me my pack."

Mikasa jumped up and grabbed Levi's pack, she set it down in front of him. Levi dug out his blanket and threw it over his legs, he closed his eyes, Mikasa walked away.

"Oh and Ackerman?"

"Yes Captain?"

"Put out that fire."

Mikasa nodded and did so, she sat down.

"Boys unless you want first watch I suggest you get back here," she called. Several minutes later, Connie and Jean returned. Jean's hair was a mess and Connie was less than presentable.

"I guess I'll take first watch," Connie voluntereed.

"I'll get second, I guess," Jean said.

"Wake me up for third," Mikasa said and curled up. She drifted to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm not dead! Sorry, I've been watching Death Note a lot recently, and I'll be publishing a new Death Note fanfiction called Apples, Love and Murder.**

"Armin I'm not supposed to leave HQ without Captain Levi," Eren protested as they saddled up.

"I asked Erwin, he said it'd be alright. Besides we're just going for a little ride, and when did you start calling Levi, Captain?" Armin said.

Eren sighed and mounted up and turned to Armin.

"Well let's go then," he said. Armin mounted and headed towards the gate. The current guard dipped his head as they trotted up and he opened the gate. Armin and Eren trotted past, once they had cleared the gate, Armin glanced at Eren.

"Race ya," Armin said grinning.

"Fine but you know I'll win."

"Will you?"

"Of course. On you marks," Eren leaned down on his horses neck.

"Get set," Armin called.

"GO!" They shouted at the same time, their horses shout away, running at top speeds.

* * *

Connie, Levi, Jean and Mikasa set out just after dawn. Levi, who was feeling better, wanted (understandably) to get back as soon as possilbe. He would have ridden all day without stopping but Mikasa made them stop at noon for two reasons, one was that they were all hungry and the other was because Levi's head wound had reopened.

"Would you stop fussing over me? " Levi asked, swatting at Mikasa's hand.

"No." Was Mikasa's reply. "I promised Erwin I'd bring you back and I intend to do just that, besides, don't forget Eren."

Levi sighed. "Not planning on it."

"Good, now let me check your head!" Levi sighed and stared at the ground. Mikasa changed the wrapping of his head. Levi looked at Jean.

"How long do you think it will take to get back if we ride into the night?"

"We would get back in the morning most liekly," Jean estimated. Levi nodded.

"Good," he said and finished eating. He stood up and mounted. Mikasa looked up at Jean and he shrugged.

"Lets go," Levi shouted and cantered away. Mikasa quickly mounted and raced after him.


	7. Chapter 7

Eren's horse balked at the river and threw Eren off. He landed flat on his back, pain shot through him. Armin almost fell off his own horse in laughter.

"Are you okay?" he managed to get out.

"Ow." Eren sat up, his horse walked over and nudged him. Armin dismounted and helped Eren up.

"Can you ride back?" Armin asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine . . . I think," Eren replied, rubbing his back. Eren grabbed his horses reins and stiffly remounted. Armin jumped on his horses and they started heading back.

"Did you hear about Connie and Jean?" Armin asked.

"What about them?" Eren asked looking at Armin.

"Apparently they're back together."

"Seiously? Didn't they just break up?"

Armin shrugged.

"I'm not gonna pretend to understand those two."

"What about you? do you still like Mikasa?" Armin blushed.

"No," he lied.

"You are sooo lying," Eren said.

"What's it too you? You've got Levi!" Armin said flustered.

"Dude, Mikasa is practically my sister!" Eren said, grinning.

"Oh look, there's the castle," Armin said hastilly.

"Stop changing the subject," Eren said annoyed.

"Well, it _is _right there."

"Thank you captain obvious," Eren said with very thick sarcasm.

"I'm not Levi," Armin joked.

"Hey!" Eren protested and hit Armin on the arm. The blond started laughing as they went through the gate. They headed back to the stables and unsaddled their horses.


	8. Chapter 8

_*The next day* _

Levi sighed as the castle came into view, they still had half a day left of travel before they reached it, but he was still relieved to see it. Mikasa watched him quietly, slightly jealous of the fact that Levi had someone to look forwards to seeing, sure she would be glad to see her friends, but she didn't have a boyfriend, and it didn't help any that Connie and Jean were flirting in the background.

"Eren was _really _worried you know," she said trotting up beside Levi.

"Oh?" Levi asked turning to look at her.

"Everyone just thought you had left for a meeting for a while, then when you didn't return we started getting really worried. Eren almost freaked."

"Yeager? Freak? Never."

"Is that sarcasm I hear in your voice, Captain?" Jean asked.

"Not at all."

Jean covered his mouth to keep from laughing as Levi's voice was practically drippin in sarcasm.

"Lets pick up the pace," Levi said, spurring his horse back into a canter.

"Rather the eager beaver to get back aren't we," Connie commented to Jean.

"or should we say the Yeager beaver?" Jean muttured. Connie stared at him.

"It makes sense if you see it spelled," Jean explained. Connie shook his head, smirking slightly.

"Jean, is that a smut joke you just cracked?" he asked. Jean groaned.

"See what you've reduced me to?"

"Jean, I'm pretty sure you were reduced to cracking smut jokes _before _Connie came along," Mikasa put in. Jean shrugged.

"Yeah, you're probably right," he said. Connie and Mikasa laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

Eren groaned and flopped down on his bed, there was _nothing _ to do, he lay there, so long he lost track of time, just staring at the cieling. He sighed, completely bored, then, something happened. Arming burst into Eren's room.

"EREN!"

"What is it Armin? Did you finally get reunited with Legout?" Eren said, uninterstedly. Armin glared at him.

"We've spotted Connie, Jean, Mikasa and Levi!" Eren was up as soon as he heard Levi's name. He snatched up his jacket and botled towards the castle wall. ARmin shot after him.

"Eren wait! Hold up! Wait! Erwin wants to talk to Levi first!" Armin shouted, Eren skidded to a stop.

"Are you kidding? No way!" Eren shot away again, Armin sighed and ran after him, he wished that he was joking, but he wasn't. They reached the wall in a second, sash grabbed Eren before he fell off.

"Where are they?" Eren asked, speaking at top speeds and excitedly.

"Right there, blind one," Sasha said, amusedly, pointing at four riders, a while away. Eren sighed.

"I thought they'd be closer," Eren said, disappointed.

"I said we had spotted them, not that they were close," Armin said, hiding a chuckle in his voice.

"I'll just stay here and wait then," Eren said, sitting down and leaning against the wall. Armin sighed and exchanged an exasperated look with Sasah, she shrugged. Armin just shook his head and walked out.

_Reuinted with Legout my foot, _Armin thought.

* * *

Levi sighed. Mikasa facepalmed.

"Oh my word, is that?" Jean started.

"Please tell me that's not?" Connie added.

"Yeah, It probably is," Mikasa supplied.

"It's Eren," Levi finally finished. They were all staring at the figure on top of the wall, waving rapidly. Connie waved back.

"Dude, don't eg him on1" Jean said, grabbing Connie's hand. Levi shook his head and looked back at the gate, which they'd reach in about 15 minutes. Connie, Mikasa and Jean coversed about what an idiot Eren was, while they rode. Levi thought over what to tell Erwing and Eren. They rode through the castle gates and into the courtyard, Levi heard the pattering of feet and look over to see eren standing beside the road, staring at him with an expression that either said _I'm so glad your back. _ or _Youve got a lot of explaining to do buster_ Levi wasn't sure which. They rode to the stables and Jean took his horse saying.

"You go talk to commander Erwing, I'll take care of your horse." Levi nodded and walked towards Erwin's office. He managed to dodge Eren, not ready to explain just yet. He knocked on Erwin's office door.

"Come in," Erwin called. Levi walked in. "Ah Levi."

"I'm here to repeort," Levi said, before closing the door behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

Eren ran up to Mikasa, Connie and Jean.

"Hey guys! Welcome back!" He said.

"Hey Eren," Jean said tiredly. "Levi's safe by the way."

"I know, I _can _count," Eren said. "I came to see if you guys were okay."

"We are," Mikasa said.

"Thanks for asking," Connie said, then yawned. Eren grabbed Levi's horse.

"Here, I can take care of Levi's horse," he said.

"Oh, thanks," Jean said.

"I'm gonna go get some grub, you two coming?" he asked, Mikasa and Connie nodded, following him away. Eren sighed and started unsaddling Levi's horse.

"Well, at least he's safe, right girl?" Eren said, patting the horses neck, the horse snorted and headbutted Eren. Eren laughed and started brushing her out. He led the horse to the stall and was filling up it's water when he heard a twig snap behind him.

"Yeager." Eren spun around to be met with the cold icy glare of Levi.

* * *

"Captain!" Eren exclaimed, saluting. Levi raised an eyebrow, that wasn't the response he'd been expecting. He nodded to Eren and the boy dropped his salute.

"I thought I told Jean to deal with my horse?" Levi asked.

"You, uh, you did, sir, but I offered to handle it so Jean could go eat," Eren said.

"So you can think for yourself," Levi said, Eren looked slightly hurt.

"Have you eaten yet, Yeager?"

"No, sir, I was cleaning before you returned and haven't gotten the chance."

"Good."

"Good what? That I was cleaning or that I haven't eaten?" Eren asked, confused.

"Both, because that means we can eat together," Levi said, jerking his head, Eren took the signal and walked over to Levi, Levi turned to start walking away but Eren grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Levi frowned at him.

"Yeager, what are you doing?"

"I miss you, Captain," Eren said before kissing Levi.

**A/N: FIN! It's finally finished! Yay. I hope you all enjoyed the story, also apologize for never uploading.**


End file.
